The Most Wonderful Day of the Year
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Secret Santa story for SasukeBlade. Totally late. Me   Worst person ever. Kai x Clair.


BLAHBLAHBLAH

**A/N: **So… this is a Secret Santa story for ~*SasukeBlade*~ *tosses sparkles in the air* I really hope you like it! You didn't put any specific pairings in, but I saw you favourited a Kai x Clair story and you apparently seem to be a fan of Kai, so err. YES. Read on! :'D… I'm so lame e-e

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon at all… even though it'd be pretty cool if I did, but, ya know, I don't :U So.

Clair was not pleased.

No, scratch that, Clair was _depressed_. It was December 23rd, a day that the small blonde would normally be hustling-and-bustling about, buying Christmas gifts, setting up some last minute decorations, and going to local Christmas parties, a day that normally would have brought excitement, joy, and mild exhaustion to her. She should be _happy_ today, not freezing her butt of sitting on the dock at Mineral Town's local beach like some Scrooge-y lump of coal. But, well, when you're depressed, you're depressed, right?

Clair breathed a heavy sigh, watching her breath become visible against the icy temperatures of General Winters cold snowy evening. This Christmas would be her first Christmas in Mineral Town. She closed her eyes, imagining she could hear the chaotic sounds of the city, instead of the peaceful waves lapping up at the shore and dock. Yes, she defiantly missed her old city life, but at the same time, she adored her new country bumpkin life. It was far less stressful, and everyone in Mineral Town was so kind-hearted. You were neighbours with everyone, and everyone had already given her wrapped gifts with labels slapped on, reading: "Do not open till x-mas!". This in turn obviously meant she would have to buy all of the town gifts in return, but she figured it was worth it. Clair sighed again, this time a sly little sneeze joined the sigh, catching its owner by surprise. Clair frowned.

The only thing, she thought, that she liked about winter, was Christmas. Everything else, however, she hated. She hated the snow, the cold, how dull the trees looked without pretty leaves, the dark grey sky that looked so mean and angry... winter was just such an annoying season. Why couldn't Christmas be in July? Summer was so magnificent, for so many reasons… a light blush dusted her face, herself being slightly thankful for the for the warmth now donning her frozen cheeks, and incredibly thankful for the fact that no one was around, as she thought about one of these particular reasons.

Now, Clair didn't have crushes often, and it had been a very long time since her last one, but as soon as her eyes had set on the dark-skinned, purple bandana clad boy, who appeared to be practically glowing with happiness in the summer sun, her heart skipped a beat and suddenly she was that awkward 6th grader again. And that was just upon first seeing him, too. In the next couple months of getting to know Kai, Clair felt her attraction towards him steadily growing. He was a great guy, with a free-spirited personality, and he was always confident and out-going. Depression never seemed to get to him. Although, how would Clair know? A look of frustration and sadness crossed over the girls' face. Apparently, it was traditional for Kai to only come to Mineral Town during the summer, so as soon as summer had left, Kai had left along with it, much to Clair's dismay. So, in turn, that was one of the main reasons she was so sad at the moment. The one guy she maybe kinda sorta really wanted to spend Christmas with was probably sailing around the Southern Hemisphere, like he'd told her he would be.

The small blonde stretched her arms above her head and yawned, then looked at the little pocket watch she carried around. It was about 3:30 AM. Clair stood up, and figured that she ought to be getting home, seeing as how she had to get up at 6 AM. The farmer had just about left the beach entirely when she heard a loud "CRASH" come from inside the Snack Shack. Startled, but now highly curious, Clair ran to the beach store and peered through the window, although it was pretty pointless, considering how dark it was in there. Although apparently, not _totally _pointless, as she could barely make out a dark figure wandering around the store. Clair stared through the window at the figure, wondering what it was doing. It was clearly a person, she just wasn't sure why it was there. Was it robbing Kai's shop? Was it just sorta hangin' out? She didn't know. Suddenly, the figure stopped moving. Clair raised an eyebrow in question. Then the figure started making its way to the door of the Shack. Clair squeaked and hid behind a crate that was on the dock. The burglar must have seen her! She squeezed her eyes shut and waited. And waited… and then a quiet chuckle came from behind her.

"What in the world are you doing?" The chuckle asked. Clair opened her eyes and whirled around to face the 'burglar'.

"K-K-Kai?" She squeaked out with disbelief. Was she hallucinating? The tan man in front of her didn't seem like a phantom of her imagination.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He laughed, winking at her. Clair blushed slightly.

"Wh-why're you here?" She asked with a small frown, standing up.

"I wanted to surprise everyone as a Christmas present!" Kai told her, grinning away. Clair couldn't believe it. It really was like a Christmas gift! She smiled slightly. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well, I'm glad you're here! I'm sure everyone will be really happy." Clair said. Kai chuckled again.

"So, any particular reason you're here so late?" He asked. Clair shrugged.

"Not really, just… thinkin'…" She said. Kai grinned wickedly, and leaned near her.

"Ooh? About what?" He asked. She stared at him and frowned.

"Nnnnnnnnothing." Clair replied. Kai shrugged, then paused a moment.

"Ah, Clair, wait just a moment." He said. Said blonde raised an eyebrow in question. Kai ran back into his shop, and then returned a moment later, holding a small gift.

"Merry Christmas!" He said, handing her the present. Clair blinked, then took the gift. She unwrapped it (with some difficulty; unwrapping gifts had never been her forte), then saw it was a small box. She looked at Kai, who was patiently watching her. She opened the box, and saw a necklace, with pretty diamond mistletoe.

"Oooh… Kai, whaaat… this can't be for me!" Clair gasped.

"And why not?" Kai asked.

"C-cuz it's prettier than me!" She responded. Kai shook his head.

"Nonsense. Here…" Kai took the necklace from her and held it above her head.

"Eh?" She asked. Kai leaned in, and in those next moments, the only thought in Clair's mind was something like: Yeah, this is defiantly great Christmas.

**A/N: **UHFISDJFOIGJSDFHJSFO I'm the worst. I totally am like, 3 days late. I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOD YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW BAD I FEEL QAQ Pleaseforgivemeohmahgod ;_;

Also, bad cheese-y story is bad :I

Btw for all who care, this is most likely my last fanfiction :U Just sayin' eue;;


End file.
